maid! maid! everywhere
by jaki-hiroshi-sama
Summary: matsukaze y sus amigos .estos ukes no son tan inosentes que se digan! trabajan de maid sin el permiso de sus novios! y su diabolica jefa los obliga a hacer toda cosa!una gran fujoshi! pasen y lean!


✿◕ ‿ ◕✿**-Secretos, secretos everywhere!-** ✿◕ ‿ ◕✿

_-Oh! No oh! N! vamos a morir! VAMOS A MORIR!-_ gritaba hayami como un maniaco a punto de dar a luz al bebe mas grande del mundo que seguramente nunca podría salir por tal pequeño agujero. –_Hayami! No seas tan estúpido y deja de gritar que no estamos perdidos_-decía kurama con una expresión de ''cállate o no quieres que le diga a hamano que te viole'' mientras lo golpeaba o mejor dicho masacraba con una revista playboy. –_ya estarcen quietos!-_grito kirino mientras los jalaba de las orejas a esos dos par de berrinchudos -_no puedo creer que sigamos trabajando en esto_- hablo hikaru con una vocecita tan moe! Que hasta el mismísimo yuuki tachimukai estaría celoso de él!. Y por lo cual era que estaban discutiendo era porque hace un par de meses casi todos los ukes…o mejor dicho todos los ukes del equipo Raimon estaban trabajando (obligadamente) en un maid café y pasaban menos tiempo con sus novios, pero la ventaja era que les pagaban!...y lo malo era que tenían que hacer todo lo que su diabólica! Digo honorable jefa les pedía hacer..TODO! bueno no todo! Pero justamente desde hace meses sus queridos semes han estado muy o algo celosos (¿) pensando que todas las tardes y habeses noches se la pasaban haciendo cosas que deberían hacer con ellos, osea seme + pervertido + pensar que tu uke esta en casa u hotel con sus amigos = orgia. Si sucios y extraño pensamientos del par de semes. Continuando con la discusión o 2ª guerra mundial que tenían hayami, kurama y por motivos de la vida también kirino; se firmaron los acuerdos de paz ya cuando sonó el timbre o campana o lo que sea werever! Cada uno de ellos salió corriendo como si fueran unas balas con rumbo a donde ir a parar, a buscar a sus novios!.

*MIENTRAS TANTO CON TSURUGI Y TENMA*

-a-ah …no creo que pueda aguantar mas- decía un cansado y sonrojado tenma -s-solo un poco mas- decía también sonrojado el otro -p-pero ya llevamos 15 minutos….sin dejar de correr!-hablaba con una voz tan agonizante que parecía que el alma se le salía por la boca. –pero solo tengo que irle a dejar esto al puto maestro de psicología para que me apruebe la materia- que? Pensaban que solo por tener cara de emo y seme pervertido y violador de uke que solo a el le pertenece ósea tenma se la pasaría de weon? Pues no! Era responsable!.

Luego de unos momentos mas de corridas pudieron dar con el miserable digo hermoso maestro que estaba en la sala de maestros calificando un par de dibujos de niñitos de primaria -¬¬ te dije que lo buscáramos de primero acá- -si si lo que sea tu quédate aquí mientras voy a darle esto- -si! Por razones de la vida se tenía que quedar como un perrito vigilando a que ningún maestro viniera y le preguntara que hacían ahí u otra cosa! Y también por desgracias de la vida en ese mismo momento le empezó a llamar su querida jefa

-o shit!...hola?-pregunto tenma -como que shit eh?! Ya veras me las pagaras! Te vajare el sueldo! O te mandare a hacer tu trage 16 dedos sobre la rodilla ¡!-gritaba por la otra línea -jaki-sama solo digame que quiere?- -pues dile a los otros que los quiero aquí al solo salir de la escuela- -pero y el entrenamiento?- -si, si ya hable con endou haci que tienen permiso- -entonces saldremos a la misma hora de siempre?- -si!, ok besos! Adiós!- -si, besos a ti también-decía mientras colgaba el móvil -como que besos?-o mierda, mierda, mierda! En ese momento desearía no haber dicho esa idiotez! -no yo no dije besos-tartamudeo un poco - a, no? Entonces que dijistes?-dijo un poco desconfiado -yo dije….etto…quesos! si quesos! Es que kirino me dijo que le pasara comprando quesos para el gato de hikaru-oh si claro tenma eso ni chuk norris se la cre! XD -no que el es alérgico a los gatos?- pregunto no muy confiado ante la respuesta que podía dar -es un gato-pero cada mentira que la nariz se le crecia como pinocho -pero el también es alérgico a los perros haci que es lo mismo- -es un gato-perro-pez-mutante que compro aller-hablo con una pose de victoria por la palabra que se había inventado -tenma…eso ni mi abuela juana se la cree-

✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾ ✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾ ✿◕‿◕✿ ❀◕‿◕❀ ❁◕‿◕❁ ✾◕‿◕✾

**con shindou y kirino**

-*tocame, tocame, tocame, tocame, tocame*-se decía mentalmente kirino mientras vei como tocaba una canción su queridísimo shindou. En estos momentos decearia que fuese a el! A quien estuviese tocando y no al piano, o maldito piano si fueses humano kirino ya te hubiese matado!...volviendo a sus cabales ya que shindou ya había terminado de tocar la canción ``primavera de bethoben'' -dime te gusto?-pregunto entusiasmado el peliplomo -me tocas- dijo aun en sus pensamientos locos el afeminado de coletas tipo la chilindrina del chavo del 8 -que te toque?- oh kirino kirino! Deja de provocar a shindou por que si no tu trazero será el que sufrira! -me encanto!-dijo retractandoce de lo que había dicho antes -igual como me encantas tu-se acerco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios -s-shindou….deja de decir eso que me da vergüenza-hablo algo sonrrojado -jajaja tu si que sabes dicimular las cosas- rio un poco -yo no dicimulo nada!- aja si kirino y yo soy cunfucio!XD yo invente la cunfucion! Y tu no sabes lo que dices! A ok no ._. –que te parece si esta tarde vamos a comer helado además el entrenador endou me habizo que hoy no hiba a ver entrenamiento- -eh?! Pues veras shindou yo….tengo que…ir a-ah…ayudar a buscar la barbie de tenma! Si eso!-barbie? Kirino a quien diablos se le ocurre inventar esa excusa!? A mi si^^ -eh? No sabia que el tuviera una barbie-dijo confundido -cosas de ukes takuto…..cosas de ukes- =_0 ni yo me la creo

**๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑****๑**

*con kariya y hikaru*

-hikaru! Adivina que! Te hice un poema-decia con una cara de * que tal si lo hacemos ahorita mismo en los baños eh?* -awwwww! Que lindo! Dimelo!- mátenme ¡ o la cara que había puesto hikaru era tan moe! que le podría quitar lo amargado hasta a un limón -muy bien!...ejempp- se aclara la garganta- las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules…..quiero violarte!- eso que había dicho lo había puesto mas rojo que un tomate -c-callate!-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con una libreta de dibujos que tenia a mano -oh si y cuando te lo hago te gusta tanto! Y ahora que te lo digo me empiezas a maltratar!_ este chico además de ser un ``seme violador y pervertido'' era todo un bipolar, como es posible que hikaru se halla enamorado de el!? -eso es intimo….solo se habla en la cama- -hablando de camas…que tal si ahora vamos a mi casa y vemos una película…ya saves tu y yo solos…..sin que nadie nos vea- -aceptaria pero….- -pero que? Tienes que estar con uno de tus tantos amantes?- -no claro que! Yo solo te quiero a ti….lo que pasa es que…estoy algo ocupado- -hikaru me has tenido en abstinencia hace días!- -….- no dijo nada -tu me escondes algo- sentencio para luego largarce de allí -no! Esperame* oh kariya si tu supieras*

**¸.·'****¸.·'*****·~-.¸-(****)-,.-~*¸.·'****¸.·'****¸.·'****¸.·'*****·~-.¸-(****)-,.-~*¸.·'****¸.·'****¸.·'****¸.·'*****·~-.¸-(****)-,.-~**

*Con hamano y hayami*

-ahh! Es el apocalipsis! Es el apocalipsis!-adivinen quien grita -haya-chan deja de gritar o auyentaras mis peces- acertaron! Era hayami – alias el maniaco- quien se supone que estaba ``renegando'' ya que ningún pescado se le acercaba -los pescados no me quieran!- dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos -ya ya no llores…..ya se que te animara!- -que?-dijo aun haciendo el berrinche -esto-hablo para darle un pequeño beso en la boca -…-cae ``inconsiente'' al lago mientras todos los peces empezaban a saltar sobre el como si estuviesen bailando y hayami era el esenario de los hermosos peces con tutu y mayas -ahhh-suspiro hamano-tu nunca cambias- -neee? Pero aun haci te gusto- -haya-chan que tal si vamos a pescar esta tarde- si claro como si este weon tuviera tanto tiempo para andar de bago -etto…no-sentencio -eh?! Pero porque?!- -tengo mucha tarea- -pero si estamos en el mismo aula- -pues *trágame tierra* yo acumulo tarea para en la noche- -y que tal si te ayudo y de paso podemos aprovechar el tiempo teniendo s….- -NO! Tarea es tarea-empezo a levantarse -entonces no me dejas otra opción- dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano y se lo llevaba a unos arbustos y lo tiraba al suelo –me has tenido en abstinencia casi 2 meses y ahorita me las voy a cobrar- -QUE?! No hamano!...a-ah! No me toques ahí…ahhh oh si eso se siente tan…..-* censurado*

•**( ).•*´¨`*• •(****) (****)• •*´¨`*•.( )•****•( ).•*´¨`*• •(****) (****)• •*´¨`*•.( )•****(****)• •*´¨`*•.( )•****(****)• •*´¨`*•.( )•**

*minamisawa y kurama*

por razones extrañas había terminado esperando esperando a minamisawa…..por mas de 15 minutos o mas….lo había encontrdo y aun estaba con viéndose en el espejo -oh quien es el mas sexi?! Si tu minami! Quien es el mejor seme?! O pues obio que tu- si levava todo ese tiempo enfrente del espejo dicendo locuras mientras el ojinegro lo esperaba con la pasiencia convirtiéndose en impaciencia y con ganas de meter su cabeza al inodoro *pero todo uke es uke* -haber nori-chan! Ahora tu dime quien es el mas sexi?!-voltea a verle mientras hace una de sus típicas cara de ``i`m sexy''(?) -p-para que te lo tengo de decir?- -si no me lo dices nunca jamás de los jamases te dejare ir a ese tu trabajo que tienes y le dare a todos los pervertidos esas fotos que tengo tuyas mientras estas con tu vestuario- dijo mientras kurama se empezaba a maldecir internamente en porque carajos se le ocurrió contarle a el. –esta bien..- -ok! Ahora…quien es el mas sexi?- -tu- -quien es el mejor seme?- -tu- -quien te hace gosar en la cama!?-ok minamisawa ya exagerastes! -que?!-dice mientras se altera un poco -nada nada nada yo no dije nada!-dice ya calmandoce de su estado ``face to face'' -ahhh…por sierto no ire a tu casa esta tarde- -ne? Pero porque?-dice cerrando su casillero -la bruja nos quiere al solo salir- -pero llegaras a media noche entonces?- -talves como a las 22:00 pero si será casi media noche- -ay no!-grito alterado-se me olvido comprarte el trage de conejita play boy!- -solo por eso te vas a morir? Además llegare muy cansado y tendre que hacer las tareas- -no te preocupes! Yo te las hago!- -no gracias yo solo puedo- -pero solo por esta ves te la paso-dice mientras cierra su casillero y toma de la mano a su novio –ahora mejor vamos a comer

√**v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ √v^√v^√ ****√v^√v^√√v^√**

con alpha y fey ˱˱

-neee! Sonríe!-decia un lindo y hermoso fey mientras le enseñaba (¿) a alpha como sonreir -no-se limitaba a decir con su típico tono frio aunque por dentro estaba que se retorcía de la risa por como se comportaba el chico con peinado de conejito, y se estarán preguntando que demonios están haciendo en esa época? Pues ya que fey convenció a alpha que se quedaran! Por que en el otro tiempo no tenia casi ningún amigo y quería quedarse un tiempo mas con tenma y sus otros amigos del equipo.

-ñeeee porque no sonries?-dice haciendo un puchero -porque no-voltea a un lado la cabeza -haslo por mi-dice mientras lo agarra de las mejilas -e-esta bien-dice mientras hacia una espécimen de sonrisa obligada -haslo no te esfuerces- -ok ok- dice mientras logra hacer la sonrisa que tanto quería fey -…..-se queda petrificado -que? Ves yo no pue..- -ahh! Te ves mas lindo haci!-dice saltando mientras le salian unas flamas moe(¿) -ya calmate solo es una sonrisa no es la mayor cosa!-y otra vez vuelve a poner su cara tipo el que sale en ``terminator'' y se cruza de brasos -fey!-gritaba kinako mientras venia hacia ellos -ah? kinako?-dice mientras volte a verle -fey!-dice ya llegando donde el-dice tenma que ahora no habrá entrenamiento- -eh?! Pero porque?- -neee pues me dijo de que jaki…. necesitaba verlos en el..- -si! Ya entendí ya entendí- -quien es esa tal jaki?-pregunto alpha -nee no es nadie por quien tienes que preocuparte!- -porque me parece que enrealidad me estas mintiendo?- -y-yo no te estoy mintiendo-voltea a ver a kinako con una cara de ayudame! -neee-capta la señal-fey necesito que me ayudes en algo-dice mientras se lo lleva para el aula de ella y dejando ``forever alone'' al pelimorado

hakuryuu y shuu

Al menos estos dos eran los únicos que estaban tranquilos y sin estarce arrinconando o besuqueándose o tocandoce o haciendo èso' en alguna parte de la secundariala razón…pues eran los únicos que ni se habían declarado ni accidentalmente hubiesen terminado borrachos teniendo sexo ni nada de lo anormal o raro. y si otra vez se prewguntan que hacen en esa secundaria? Es gracias a goenji que después de haberlos sacado del `god eden' les consiguió que los matricularan allí.

-etto…shuu?-dice mientras entraba al salón -h-hakuryuu? Que haces aquí?-decia mientras estaba sentado en su asiento (estaba sentado en su asiento!) y jugaba un poco con su movil -nee…. Quería preguntarte algo-decia mientrasse sentaba junto a el -dime te escucho-dice mientras deja su móvil en el escritorio de el -bueno veras quería saber si tu querías ir a algún lugar esta tarde?- -no puedo hoy tengo que ir con tenma a comprar un par de cosas..- -y si los acompaño?- -no haku..esta ves no pue..-el móvil de shuu empieza a sonar y el peliblanco lo toma para ver que era –un mensaje?- dice mientras abre y lo ve.

''_shuu cariño necesito que esta tarde vengas otra ves con tus amigos, es muy importante ahh y porfavor trae esas películas que dijistes que tenias si? Vale te quiero no faltes! *oh si no tu sabes el castigo que te tocara''_

**-**damelo damelo-le arrebato el móvil -dime de quien era?- le pregunto con un tono un tanto celoso -ne? No se quisas fue un mensaje equivocado!-tartamudea un poco -shuu, tenia tu nombre….es obio que es para ti…ahora dime quien era-dice mientras saca su ``hierro golpeador de parejas felices''(soy adicta a hola soy german) -es de una chica bien! Que tiene eso eh?-le mira retadoramente -no puedo creer que me estes diciendo esto y para mas en mi cara-dice mientras se levantava algo enojado -q-que?! Pero que demonios te pasa? Si no somos nada en especial- -n-nada?-siente una punsada en el pecho -el hecho que sea tu mejor amigo no te convierte en mi dueño- -hay perdón pues! Mejor porque no tomas haciento y esperas a que ese comentario tuyo me importe- auch eso le a de haber dolido mas a shuu que a el -n-no perdón no es lo que quise decir- -si pero ya lo dijistes-dice mientras sale del aula y se larga de ahí

Si a unos cuantos de ellos les había traido un poco de problemas el trabajar en el maid café pero ellos sabían que algún dia tendrían que contarles todo porque no todas la mentiras quedan guardadas.

Jaki:holas holas pues! Bueno y que tal les pareció el fick? Hay algo que quieran que cambie? Me quieren arrojar tomatazos? Me quedo bien o mal? Bueno aunque faltan muchos mas! Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un lindo review!

Sayo! Nos leemos en el otro capitulo


End file.
